Las 7 Ob De Arthur
by Yunne XD
Summary: Obras positivas mostradas en la biblia y que nosotros a veces tenemos la dicha de hacer; en esta historia son hechas por Arthur a su propia manera.


Las 7 Obras

Se encontraban todos los países en una reunión localizada en Mosku, Rusia por raro que suene, muchos de los países tenían frío, incluyendo a los Latinos, Australia y Nueva Zelanda que con mas de cinco sacos, no podían con este; Otros se sentían muy acosados por el país anfitrión, Los bálticos y China se preguntaban ¿que haría Ivan si salgo corriendo?, a unos se les aparece la imagen de un grifo y a otros (Yao y Estonia) se les viene a la mente un Rusia sodomisandolos en una cama, bien no escaparan hoy.

Argentina acosa a Chile diciendo "dame tu corazón, estará super conmigo", Venezuela y Cuba planean como torturar a Estados Unidos que se ríe como loco, mientras Colombia y Grecia están durmiendo, Polonia y Uruguay están hablando de "como verme brillante hoy", Prusia, Francia y España, miran a todos lados buscando una victima a quien molestar, los hermanos México hablan con las Italias y Japón conversa con los dos oceánicos y Hungría, Alemania se irrita y los Africanos están en grupo para darse calor, Perú es ahorcado "con cariño" por Bolivia mientras Guatemala, Corea del sur, Ecuador y Panamá los miran bastante somnolientos.

Y ustedes se preguntaran donde esta nuestro ingles?

Pues acompaña a los dos bellos durmientes, que ahora serian tres pero eso no viene al caso, la cosa es

¿Por que esta así?... Respuesta: Las fiestas de sus hermanos, por eso Grecia duerme de día siempre, bueno ademas de aquello (xxx con Nihon)que también le trasnocha, esos imbéciles invitaron hasta a Indonesia y Papúa Nueva Guinea, y ahora felices porque no les toca venir.

Bueno, nosotros nos transportaremos a sus sueños:

_ Dar de comer al hambriento = Enseñar al que no sabe_

Inglaterra se encontraba en su antigua casa, las trece colonias, con un pequeño de 12 años al que llamaremos Frederick Alfredo o Alfred como diminutivo el cual quería algo frío, le daba agua y decía "mas frío", entonces que quería.

Estaban en una clase de Modales en la Mesa, de los cuales el pequeño carecía totalmente, como le enseñaría lo necesario si se la pasaba repitiendo "necesito frío, frío, mas frío, mi cuerpo esta ardiendo, Iggy help meeeeeee" era muy fastidioso y sonaba algo pervertido -cachetada metal- bueno piensa.

Alfred discúlpame un momento-

!Noooooo, no puedes irte, no puedes dejarme, tu me pusiste así !- gritaba a todo pulmón con un pucherito y la camisa algo desabrochada.

Q-que demonios estas diciendo.

Tu culpa, tu culpa-

Solo dame un minuto- no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, pero fue camino hacia el sótano (habitación que después de la independencia seria demolida por motivos fantasmagóricos según el estadounidense miedosito)

Vuelveeeee!-

Antes fue a la cocina y llevo un vaso con leche y jugo de frutas en otro, trazo un circulo con un extraño pentagrama dentro y los puso en el centro.

Sitrara Antara, Frigotara Dentara, Gujo ¡ICE CREMA!- Y las palabras que antes no tenían ningún significado desataron la magia, luego de unos segundos la luz que ilumino toda la habitación se disipo y se vieron los dos vasos, Arthur probo uno, con la cuchara, el blanco.

Esta bueno aunque le cambia algo el sabor- ¡Habia creado el helado de vainilla y el de frutos de pasión!

Haber si esto calma tu "cuerpo ardiente"- le pasa los dos vasos y el otro los mira con desconfianza, pero al probarlos, come como loco.

¿Como se llama?- le mira con los ojos bien abiertos y emocionados.

No lo se, ¿Ice Cream?- no había pensado en eso, pero el americano tenia otra idea, Arthur, su Arthur había hecho algo delicioso, delicioso y frío, era un milagro ¡Gracias Dios, por darnos algo mas que la plastilina!, y lo mejor era para el.

Y ¿como lo haces?- se iría hasta el polo norte por saber

Enfrías líquidos como la leche y jugos-

Yupiiiiiiiiiii

_ Dar de beber al sediento = Aconsejar al que no sabe_

Inglaterra se encontraba en su isla pensando seriamente en tres opciones:

1. Irse con su colonia y dejar el trabajo tirado.

2. Trabajar hasta ser un zombie, tomar te y luego irse.

3. Casarse con alguno de sus hermanos y echarle la culpa cuando sus jefes le pregunten porque se fue.

No creía que ellos hicieran su trabajo, ni siquiera hacían el propio, pero podía decir que "los esposos se reparten el trabajo" con carita angelical si le regañan y ya.

Estaba en una silla en la pequeña mesita en el patio trasero de su casa, mientras se tomaba un te de Gray Light Moon, totalmente concentrado anotaba sus opciones, no se dio cuenta de que alguien entraba a su casa y estaba detrás de el, viendo todo lo que hacia incluyendo la lista.

Sugiero otra opción, Little Bunny, así podrías ser mio- desde su oreja alguien expulsa humo de tabaco, su hermano Scotland, Alba, Scott o Allistar, como quieran llamarle, el usualmente le decía Scott o Maldita Chimenea Andante.

Sco-tt, ¡que crees que haces!, mierda quema- la acción del pelirrojo le había sonrojado y se paro rápidamente, regándose el te en todo el pantalón.

Visitarte, no ves- Le muestra esa sonrisa gatuna, tan ladeada y perfecta, claro que no, definitivamente debe estar enfermo.

No seas estúpido, no ves que estoy ocupado- Gira su cabeza para que no vea sus mejillas sonrojadas aunque no es muy útil, siente que le alzan de un brazo y le meten a la casa.

Suéltame, ya- Se retuerce cuando le dejan en el sillón, y ¡le bajan los pantalones!

Para, no quiero- Esta tan rojo como los tomates de Antonio dándole un espectáculo mayor a su atacante.

Solo voy a ayudarte con la quemadura- y es verdad, no hace nada mas contrario a lo que el pensaba, lo cual le da algo de confianza.

Y cual es la sugerencia- Tiene ropa mas cómoda, solo la camisa blanca y pantalones de mezquilla.

Antes de eso, quieres un poco- Agita una botella de ron, bueno y costoso, ese Scott.

Bueno, gracias- la toman juntos y toman mas juntos y muchas mas juntos, todo bien juntitos, se acaban la despensa de Arthur y van por mas a la tienda, bien borrachos, tanto que el rubio se deja toquetear y manosear delante de otros, hasta colabora y el pelirrojo... el paga todo lo que compraron demostrando su estado.

Llegan a la casa y siguen tomando, tienen una noche de tragos y bastante amor, luego al siguiente día cuando Iggyrisu despierta solo son necesarios unos pocos minutos para acordarse de todo, algo raro, mas contando que es la ves que mas a tomado en su vida.

Se levanta y se mira al espejo, hay marcas rojas y de otros colores en su cuerpo, Scotland es una bestia en el sexo, y el un masoquista, le gusta, SOLO UN POCO. Siente unos brazos abrazarle desde atrás, acercándole.

Quieres saber cual es o ya la tienes, vamos por otra ronda- le muerde la oreja.

Bueno y creo saber de que se trata-

4. Follar con tu hermano e irte con el (levemente modificado por Iggy) a ver a Alfred.

_ Vestir al desnudo = Corregir al que yerra_

Inglaterra se encontraba de nuevo en el hogar de su querida colonia, con la compañía de Scott, que sinceramente no quería, venir a ver a el pequeño, estaba tendido en el pasto leyendo un libro, que aunque lo ha leído muchas veces todavía le intrigaba "Dracula".

Mientras estaba en la pagina 579 oye un gran grito, muy desgarrador, tanto que creía que el libro le había absorbido, se para rápidamente y mira a su alrededor cuando ve algo, como decirlo, impactante.

Alfred, ya mas alto que el y con la apariencia de un chico de 16 años, estaba gritando como loca y corriendo totalmente DESNUDO por el patio, mientras las sirvientas cerraban los ojos y se tapaban la cara con las manos, por la vergüenza.

¡Arthur ayúdame, Iggy, Iggyyyyyy!- El adolescente viene directo hacia el pero el rubio no reacciona, esta quieto, parece una estatua.

Te encontré tienes que ayudarme-

Oye, hay alguien hay, Iggy, Iggyrisu!-

¡¿QUE DIABLOS TE PASA POR LA CABEZA ALFRED?!- y ese era su hermanito, que le dirá a los jefes, las sirvientas, los pajes, condes y todos los que le vieron, que tal la misma reina se entere ¡Que le va a decir!.

Un f-fantasma en baño- parecía muy aterrado y trastornado, pero el revisado y no hay espíritus en la casa.

Eso no es posible, vístete- Se quita la gran chaqueta y se la pone en los hombros, la amarra bien así ya no esta tan exhibicionista.

Que si, vamos!-

Bueno, yo iré pero vistete- le mete a la casa

Noooo y si te atacan-

No lo harán, ve y ¡ Vístete!-

Va caminando por el pasillo y oye una risa, algo callada pero que esta hay, voltea hacia la izquierda y en una de las depresiones de la pared le ve, Scotland, no le sorprende.

Fuiste tu, cierto?-

Yo que, My Little Bunny- sonríe feliz y contento, se divirtió tanto.

Tu lo asustaste, tanto que salio de la casa en bola, ¿que voy a hacer?-

Decirles que es un miedoso- y seguía sonriendo.

¿Que hiciste?- dijo ya rendido solo quería saber eso.

Apague la vela que estaba en el baño y abrí la puerta con un chirrido, golpee algunas cosas y quite la cortina, al instante salio disparado hacia afuera, ni me vio-

No debes hacer eso, te lo pido, luego el que se mete en problemas soy yo- carraspea pero lo dice bastante serio y franco.

Bueno, todo tiene precio, deberíamos tener una noche de nuevo- se le acerca bastante y toma la cadera de el rubio.

Se dan un pequeño beso, casto, pero lleno de cariño, muy bonito en verdad, lo que ninguno sabría es que un par de ojos les mira y se entristece, pero nada comparado a lo que hará en el corazón del otro.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&%%"%%&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En la sala de conferencias Alemania grita, Estados Unidos se ríe y Francia morbo sea, ya los países vencidos por el sueño no son tres sino veinte, y con todo ese griterío; Arthur se remueve un poco.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&%%"%%&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_ Consolar al triste = Visitar al enfermo_

Luego de la independencia de trece colonias o ahora Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, Arthur estaba muy triste y desolado, con los únicos que se animaba un poco o se mostraba alegre, era con los oceánicos y Canadá, aunque aveces tenia que irse rápidamente a allá porque decía que Mathew podía dejarle solo también, no quería verle mas así, ademas su Little Bunny se enfermaba cada rato, todo por culpa de ese emancipado.

Ya no mas, Arthur- no fuma, ni ríe, esta totalmente serio

De que hablas Scotland, yo no he hecho nada- Iggyrisu teje, como solo el sabe hacerlo.

No seas idiota, ni estúpido, sal de esa maldita burbuja- Esta perdiendo los estribos y se va de su asiento.

No te entiendo-

Si, lo haces y bien- le agarra del cuello de la camisa y le mira sus orbes vacías sin vida.

Déjame solo-

El no es tan importante-

Ya no mas-

No seas imbecil-

¡Si lo soy y que, parala Alba!- Estaba apunto de llorar, sabia todo eso, no necesitaba que se lo repitieran.

Y mira lo que tienes alrededor, My Little Bunny- le besa de forma brusca y severa, Arthur llora, se recuesta en su hombro y llora, deja ir todas sus penas, luego llega Gales y se queda con el, le dice que Australia y el pequeño Canadá le van a visitar, el rubio se pone muy feliz,; se siente acompañado.

Cuando el decayó de nuevo, luego de la primera guerra mundial, el también estuvo hay, aunque no le viera porque dormía, el le visitaba siempre.

_ Perdonar de corazón = Recibir en tu casa_

Inglaterra se encontraba en su casa, acabando de firmar papeles y la lluvia pega fuertemente sobre la ventana, tiene por extraño que suene, una cobija en los hombros por el frío que hace, oye timbrar a alguien, pero no le da ganas de abrir, después de un tiempo se compadece del pobre engendro que esta afuera con ese clima y va.

Al abrir la puerta se sorprende, pues no esperaba ver a Establos Unidos en la puerta, esta empapado de pies a cabeza, ni siquiera cargaba paraguas o chaqueta, enserio ¿en que diablos piensa Alfred? o la pregunta seria ¿con que piensa Alfred? ya que no parece que sus ideas salgan de la cabeza.

¡Ohayo, Iggyrisu!- saluda emocionado y sonriente, como siempre, pero se nota algo extraño.

Hola, América ¿que haces aquí?-

Pues, yo estaba en tu país porque, The Hero esta ayudando a personas en todo el mundo-

¿Por eso no llevas nada para abrigarte con este clima?-

Si, porque no, JA JA JA-

Entra te vas a resfriar- le invita a pasar a la casa, mientras el va por una toalla y ropa de cambio, el menor ve todo en la sala, hace tiempo que no esta en la casa de Iggy, ahora que recuerda bien, nunca lo había estado, hasta este día. Toca todo con bastante cuidado y ve algunas fotos: Arthur y Mathew, Arthur y sus hermanos Británicos, Arthur y los Oceánicos, Arthur e India, Arthur y Guyana, Arthur y las Malvinas, Arthur y... una chica de pelo negro, piel blanca y ojos muy azules, algo siniestros*; donde esta el y con Arthur, ve una foto contra la mesa, ocultando la imagen, son El e Iggy, le deja parada y se va al pasillo.

El mayor llega con la ropa y le pide que se cambie, vuelve y le pone una toalla en la cabeza, mientras le seca el pelo.

Iggy-

Dime Alfred-

Discúlpame- Le ve a los ojos con determinación, no podría mentirle y no lo necesita.

Yo te perdone hace mucho- le sonríe y el chico se lanza a sus brazos, como si no le hubiera visto por años o siglos, tal vez el necesitaba esas palabra para estar en paz consigo.

Una vez la lluvia cesa y el americano se va, pasa por la sala y ve la foto en la que sale con Alfred, le deja así y se va a trabajar.

_ Liberar al cautivo = Tolerar a los otros_

Antes del año 1000 d.c, Inglaterra se encontraba en plena batalla contra, bastante gente, Escoceses, Franceses, Españoles y hasta Prusianos.

Había ganado un gran botín luego de una escaramuza, tenia a Scott preso, ¡tómala Chimenea Andante! , ya no podría liberarse y pelear con sus ciudadanos, ademas si le dañaba, ellos tendrían aun mas problemas para la guerra, van en una carroza hacia una fortaleza inglesa, el en su caballo de color negro, super bien y triunfante, el pelirrojo, no estaba tan mal, al menos tenia amarras y no cadenas de acero.

Llegaron y empezó a sacarle información, no logro nada, solo que lo morbosearan, como creía que únicamente Francia podía hacer y le pervirtieran, nada mas.

Ya bastante molesto con su hermano, muy tarde en la noche fue solo a donde estaba encerrado, le encontró despierto mientras le miraba con ojos fieros.

Mira a quien tenemos aquí, Little Bunny- sonríe altanero mirándole, le gusta provocarle y le encantaría dominarlo.

Mi nombre es Inglaterra o Arthur Kirkland, para tu información- camina mas adentro de la celda.

Tu solo, sabes lo que podrías provocar-

No, I don't know, que podrías hacer tu en tal estado- Podía ser un vándalo pero era bastante inocente en ese sentido, no lo esperaba.

Esto- en poco tiempo las cuerdas, porque lo siguieron siendo, se rompieron y su Scott se irguió en frente de el, esa fue la primera noche el, donde se dio cuenta que era masoquista pues no puede ser catalogado como violación si ruegas por "mas fuerte, mas dentro, mas duro, dame mas te lo ruego".

Después, muy cansado y todo logro engañarlo y esta vez si puso cadenas de hierro, se fue y vino dos días mas tarde, a la misma hora y se las quito.

¿Que haces?-

¿Que crees? vete ya Alba-

Hum, nos veremos pronto- sonrie y sale por la puerta, poco después los escoceses ganan la guerra, pero el ya no piensa en eso

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&%%"%%&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Un golpe certero en la cabeza lo levanta, fue Alfred, en uno de sus estúpidos discursos, le golpeo creyendo que era parte de la mesa, ve el salón de juntas solo quedan despiertos Alemania, Argentina, Uruguay, the Bad touch Trio y Rusia, porque hasta Suiza duerme; a miren Colombia se despertó, vio la hora y despertó a sus hermanos, los cuales despertaron a sus amigos y a mas gente, todo el mundo se para, dispuesto a irse a sus casas a dormir, porque de los que estuvieron despiertos toda la reunión:

Te Bad Touch Trio, Rusia y Alemania, tenian muy buen aguante.

Argentina y Uruguay se habían ido temprano, por hay a las 3 de la mañana. (duro hasta las 7 am y la reunión era a las 9).

Alfred, el no le caía bien a Scott y el fue el que la hizo.

Muchos estaban saliendo cuando el estúpido de USA me coge los dos brazos y me los pone detrás de la espalda, tengo mucho sueño, habla de que su fiesta va a ser una mega fiesta, mucho mejor que la de ese "tipo con falda" y cosas así, me irrito porque dice que debo ir a ayudarle de una vez y ¡Volar a su país inmediatamente!, esta loco, le doy un punta pie y me voy.

No puedo evitar preguntarme ¿Que me fue mas difícil, liberar a Scott y perder la guerra, o aguantar a Alfred todas las reuniones diciendo estupideces?

_ Enterrar a los muertos = Orar por los vivos y los difuntos_

Llega a su casa y se acuesta, al levantarse mira el reloj y son las cuatro de la tarde, que descuido, va a la sala y encuentra una carta que dice: Se le invita a ir al funeral de Sealand o Peter, a las 5 de la tarde en Belfash, justo donde construyeron el Titanic, le esperamos.

Peter, ¿Quien rayos era ese tal Saland, la tierra de la sal?, P-e-t-e-r o S-e-a-l-a-n-d, Sealand no es? ¡SE MURIÓ EN UN DÍA!.

Se arregla toma su te a la hora que exacta de siempre y luego si sale, milagrosamente llega a tiempo y ve a Letonia, Finlandia, Suecia, Gales, Escocia y a los Irlandas los cuales empiezan con los cánticos.

Por favor, te pedimos que el alba de Peter "no se que" Kirkland, viva por siempre en paz debajo del mar, como mi hermoso barco, que era tan lindo y funcional y drande y ¡LO EXTRAÑO!- gritaba al cielo Irlanda del Norte, aguantando la risa.

Bi'n sig'mos con la or'cion- Finlandia y Suecia tenían una ojeras del tamaño de Marte y Júpiter, combinados con el color de una mosca y todo eso en sus caras.

Bueno, para honrar a nuestro familiar Sealand-kun, yo propongo que pongamos esta cinta que encontré a su nombre hoy por la mañana- Dice Letonia temblando como es costumbre y los Irlandas sonríen aun mas.

Claro que si- y mágicamente aparece un televisor pantalla plana, con un leedor de cintas, la ponen y pues solo se puede decir que quedaron muy anonadados.

Inserte aquí - Peter La Anguila

Pe- pe- peter la anguila, Pe- pe peter la anguila, yo soy el caballo de vila mejor conocido como Peter la Anguila- Ya mayor la "nación" estaba bailando y cantando al ritmo de Peter la Anguila, con el traje de baño y todo.

¡Este es el estilo de Peter la Anguila, Peter La Anguila, Peter La Anguila! (bis)- ahora hacia el paso mas conocido de este personaje y no voy a describirlo miren el vídeo e imagínenselo.

¿Donde estaba Sealand?

En una isla llamada Madagascar, lleno de lujos y todo, los gemelos son unos idiotas mira que darle todo esto por hacer un vídeo. No se imagina...

Que ya la mitad de las naciones han visto ese video y el numero va en aumento.

Pobre Sealand-kun

Próximamente : Los 7 amores de Rin


End file.
